


Family is everything

by Bl4ckHunter



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Unplanned Pregnancy, family matters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24151132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bl4ckHunter/pseuds/Bl4ckHunter
Summary: After a bit of a wild night during Tommy's party, Oliver and Sara find themselves into a difficult position, with their friends and families helping them get through it.
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Laurel Lance, Oliver Queen & Tommy Merlyn, Oliver Queen/Sara Lance, Sara Lance & Laurel Lance
Kudos: 11





	1. Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After going at Tommy's party and sleeping together with Oliver, Sara realizes something that complicates their lives forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A plot bunny I couldn't get out of my head. This is kind of an AU, therefore, no Gambit, no island or anything from Arrow and it takes place around when Oliver and Tommy are the classic playboy types and Laurel and Sara are studying in college. And, no, neither Sara or Laurel are in a pre-established relationship with Oliver.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

Oliver was at Tommy's birthday party in the Merlyn Manor as Laurel and Sara entered, showing Tommy the present. "Happy birthday, Tommy."

"Thanks." Tommy said, picking the present. "I hope it's not another ship model, I already have big enough collection."

"No, take a look." Sara said.

Tommy ripped the paper and widened his eyes, laughing. "A magician's set for beginners?"

"For kids and adults alike. You remember how we loved, when your Dad used to perform magician tricks at parties, when we were kids. We thought you could show us later today, if you want to give it a shot." Laurel said.

"Well, I think you can practice it next year, I think we'll be a little busy trying to entertain our guests." Oliver said, gesturing to the makeshift stage, where one of the guests was making a drunken karaoke performance as Laurel and Sara shook their heads at Oliver's and Tommy's antics.

* * *

Tommy was trying a magician trick with Laurel as his partner as the guests seemed entertained, while Oliver was about to take another drink but bumped into Sara and almost spilled the drink on her.

"Sorry." Oliver said.

"No, it's… I should've watched out, it's OK, Ollie." Sara assured.

"Are you enjoying the party?" Oliver asked.

"Honestly… I'm trying to enjoy it but…" Sara gestured at everyone around.

"Too lavishing and flamboyant for your taste?" Oliver asked.

"Well, if Tommy was instead inviting a DJ and turned the manor into a nightclub, then yeah. But… I don't know. He's always so eccentric." Sara said.

"I know what you mean." Oliver nodded. "You're trying to enjoy it for the sake for your friends but you feel like if it can't fill this void inside you."

"Even Laurel feels that way." Sara nodded towards her.

"But come on, let's at least try, for Tommy's sake. It's his birthday." Oliver said as they clinked glasses. "To Tommy."

"To Tommy." Sara nodded as they toasted.

When Tommy was done with his magician tricks, soon enough, it became the classic playboy party with music as Oliver and Sara were deep in with the atmosphere, drinking and trying to enjoy themselves.

* * *

When Oliver felt the sunlight on his face, he groaned, as he came to. He felt as if his head was pounding and his mouth felt dry, this was one hell of a hangover. But as he looked around, he noticed that this wasn't his room and certainly not one of the rooms in Merlyn Manor either but still, the surroundings felt familiar and then he noticed that Sara was snuggling up close up to him in bed as his blood ran cold and he froze briefly. He couldn't quite remember what happened last night, but considering that both of them were only in sheets and their clothes were scattered around the room on the floor, it must have been quite a wild night.

Oliver carefully and slowly moved away but he woke Sara up with his movements as she slowly opened her eyes, groaning from the hangover. She rubbed her face before realizing she wasn't alone in bed as she slowly turned her head and froze upon seeing Oliver.

"Hey…" Oliver said awkwardly.

Sara groaned even louder as she clutched her head, trying to recover her memory. "Oh, God… Ollie, did we tonight…"

Oliver closed his eyes and rubbed his face. Everything was too foggy for him to be sure. "Honestly, I can't remember but… it looks that way…" He trailed off, when he recognized his surroundings, as his vision cleared and he looked around. He was in the Lance's house, which meant that if either Quentin or Laurel would catch him here, he could dig his own grave.

Sara immediately caught up onto his thoughts as she suddenly tensed, gesturing at Oliver. "Ollie, you need to get out of here. If Dad finds you—"

"I know." Oliver nodded as he got up. "This is so…"

"…weird, to say the least." Sara said, trying to suppress the headache, getting up and covering her naked breasts with her arms, before opening a closet and putting on a shirt to cover herself, while Oliver got up and was lucky to find his clothes scattered across the floor as she giggled. "Look, I like you, Ollie but this isn't how I pictured it. I imagined it as something more romantic, like a restaurant or a boat or something like that."

"Really?" Oliver chuckled. While he did like both Laurel and Sara, he could not bring himself to a serious commitment, keeping his relationship with the Lances mostly friendly and platonic and he had not thought romantically about them up until this point. But these circumstances certainly were not what he had imagined. He did suspect that Sara had a crush on her but he was not sure whether he would hurt her by turning her down but he did not want to lead her on either. "I was thinking more like hanging around, talking, friends forever, you know."

"Yeah, I guess this puts us into an awkward position. Look, you need to get out of here before Laurel or Dad wake up." Sara said quickly as Oliver put in his shirt, shoes and jacket.

"Sure. What time is it?" Oliver asked as Sara glanced at the clock.

"Crap. Dad's gonna wake up soon and Laurel's most likely in the shower right now. Go. Go!" Sara opened the door as she accompanied Oliver to the back door. "Don't let anyone see you. Get out of here, before—"

They both froze when Laurel appeared around the corner, wearing a bathrobe and the atmosphere turned really awkward as Laurel stared, with Oliver halfway towards buttoning his shirt and putting on his jacket, with Sara wearing only a shirt to cover herself. Laurel's jaw fell as she stared at them. "Oh, my God…"

"Hey, Laurel." Oliver said awkwardly.

Laurel switched glances between Oliver and her sister as the realization hit her and she let out a scoff of disbelief followed by laugh of amusement. "Of all the people in the universe you two do something this stupid…"

Oliver groaned. "Laurel, can we not do this now?"

Laurel grabbed Oliver and pushed him out of the house through the backdoor. "Just get out before Dad catches you!" Oliver ran off, while zipping his jacket as Laurel stared at Sara, who blushed. "You two." She snickered briefly before shaking her head. "I'd never think you two would do something so classic and stupid and silly."

Sara sighed, not in the mood for jokes. "Laurel… are you gonna tell—"

Laurel raised her hands, smirking. "I didn't see or hear anything that happened two minutes ago." Sara relaxed as Laurel passed by her before whispering into Sara's ear. "Daddy's good girl turned bad…"

Sara groaned. Laurel was not going to let her live this down anytime soon.

* * *

Sara was in the bathroom, vomiting into the toilet. This was happening to her a lot in the past few weeks.

"Sara?" Laurel called out before Sara groaned and vomited again. "Sara? Are you OK?"

Laurel entered to see Sara vomiting into the toilet. "Are you sick again?"

Sara nodded, wiping her mouth with a toilet paper. "I didn't even drink or eat too much. Why is this happening—"

Suddenly, a very unpleasant idea entered both Sara's and Laurel's minds. Sara slowly turned her head as her and Laurel's gazes met and their looks were eerily similar and only one thought was going on in their minds.

"Uh-oh…" Laurel said.

"Oh, God…" Sara said.

If this was what both of them suspected was, things were about to get _really_ complicated for both Sara and Oliver. One could only imagine how were their parents going to react.

"Do you think—" Laurel had her answer, when Sara suddenly groaned before she again had to vomit into the toilet again, sickness taking her and Laurel sighed, rubbing her head in frustration. She had the answer she needed. "Oh, boy."

Laurel could already imagine the furious faces Quentin and Moira would be shooting at Oliver and Sara and the lecture that they would have to face at the couch. Another matter was how Oliver was going to react. Either way, Oliver and Sara were in a whole new world of trouble now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what do you guys think? Is it good? Is it bad? Should I continue?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


	2. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out about Sara's pregnancy, Oliver and Sara and their families have a serious discussion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

In the past few days, Oliver was trying to forget what had happened, simply working on the Verdant nightclub. While he owned the place, he was not the manager of what happened at night, that was Tommy's responsibility but they had decided to shut it down for renovations and today they were supposed to reopen the club, when Oliver's phone rang as he saw Sara's picture flash on it and answered the call.

"Hey, Sara. What's going… wait, slow down. What?" He froze and almost dropped the phone, when he heard the news, clumsily catching it. "Oh. And… are you sure that I'm…" He stopped for a moment, then let out a deep sigh, wiping his face. There was a grave silence as he considered. "What are you going to do? I mean… you can't get rid of it." Oliver actually felt relief as Sara continued. "Look, honestly, I don't know. But what I do know is that whatever you do, I'm not going to let you go through it alone."

Oliver hung up and let out a resigned sigh, wiping his face and shaking his head. It was in that moment, when he noticed Tommy at the door, who had heard every single word. "Sara. Is she—"

"Yeah." Oliver nodded.

"And you are—" Oliver nodded again. "When did it happen?" Tommy asked.

"At your party few weeks ago." Oliver said and Tommy tensed. Well, things were going to get complicated.

"Are you gonna tell your Mom?" Tommy asked.

"I can't keep this to myself, Tommy." Oliver said flatly.

* * *

Tommy was going to visit the Lances, when he heard shouting, when Laurel came out.

"…how could you be so reckless and irresponsible, I raised you better than that! And at Merlyn's party for Christ's sakes!"

Tommy tensed, when he saw Laurel's face. "I'm guessing your Dad's pissed because of Oliver and Sara sleeping together at my party few weeks ago and…" He trailed off.

"You know?" Laurel raised her eyebrows.

"Sara told Ollie. He told me." Tommy nodded.

"Let's talk about this outside Dad's eyesight. He sees you, you're a dead man. Just like Ollie." Laurel noted and Tommy nodded, when they were walking down the pavement.

"So, Ollie and Sara sleeping together and him knocking her up. Well, the universe must have a laugh." Tommy noted.

"This isn't funny, Tommy." Laurel said.

"I know. Sorry." Tommy had the decency to look apologetic. "Ollie's freaked out but he doesn't want to get rid of the baby. I'm guessing his Mom is pissed as hell at him."

"They're gonna talk about this with Miss Queen at the manor in the afternoon." Laurel said. "Tommy…"

Tommy nodded. "I know, they need all the help and support they can get. If not from their parents, then from us. Look, kids aren't my thing but I'm always gonna have Ollie's back."

"I may not like Sara's antics but that doesn't mean I'm gonna let her walk in her own mess alone." Laurel nodded. "They need to know we're there for them."

* * *

Oliver and Sara waited anxiously in the living room on the couch, the atmosphere already getting awkward before Quentin burst in. "Where is he?!"

Oliver and Sara paled and almost jumped before they heard Moira. "Quentin, calm down. I'm certain this has all been a youthful mistake."

"I swear, if he thinks he can get away with it, he's got another thing coming! Oliver Queen!" Quentin yelled as he entered the living room and Oliver could feel himself shrink upon meeting Quentin's glare. "I swear, if you hurt my little girl—"

"Dad, no!" Sara intervened, raising her hands. "Ollie didn't force himself on me, take advantage of me or anything like that. We both just had too much to drink and things got out of hand, whatever happened, the blame goes to us both."

Oliver nodded, confirming Sara's words as Quentin stopped and relaxed. The moment Sara mentioned that Oliver had gotten her pregnant, he was unable to listen to any further explanation, immediately assuming the worst before he sighed deeply, seeming to calm down. "Alright. So… you didn't drug her or rape her—"

"Mr. Lance, I swear, I'd never do something like that, especially to Sara or Laurel." Oliver said, raising his hands.

Quentin took deep breaths, calming down. "OK. OK. But still, you do realize this is serious."

Moira nodded. "Quentin is right. Start from the beginning, both of you."

Oliver and Sara looked at each other as the atmosphere turned awkward but they summed up what did happen. When they were finished, Moira and Quentin stared with folded arms, considering.

"Well… I think that Quentin and I can agree that we're shocked and disappointed. By both of you." Moira said, rubbing her forehead.

"That's an understatement." Quentin added. "But, look, we appreciate that you both came clean. Now, the real question is, what do you plan to do with the baby?"

"Well, I'm definitely not going to get rid of it." Sara said firmly, holding her stomach.

"Sara, taking care of a child is not an easy task. This is serious." Moira said.

"I will help her, Mom. I'm not going to leave her alone in this." Oliver said, holding Sara's hand.

"Look, we have no doubt you both want what's best for the child but neither one of you has any idea how to raise one." Quentin said.

"We'll help them figure it out." Tommy's voice called from behind as they saw him and Laurel enter the living room.

"Look, we know it's gonna be a tough job but as long as we all have their backs, their kid is going to be fine." Laurel said, giving Oliver and Sara an assuring look.

"They have a point. They could use all the support they could get." Moira noted as Quentin considered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be the final one, since I was not planning on making this story too long.
> 
> So, what do you guys think?
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have been enjoying this and want for me to continue


	3. Labor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sara gives birth to her and Oliver's child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own DC Comics or the CW TV shows Arrow, The Flash, Legends of Tomorrow, Supergirl or any other characters or elements pertaining to the mentioned franchises.

"OK, Sara, deep breaths and push!" Dr. Caitlin Snow said as Sara was on the stretcher, giving labor, screaming.

Oliver held Sara's hand, trying to calm her, despite his own emotions betraying him. "It's gonna be OK, Sara. It's gonna be OK."

"Again. Deep breath and push!" Caitlin said.

"I swear to God, if I don't make it, I'm gonna be haunting you from the grave, Oliver Jonas Queen! You did this to me!" Sara screamed.

"I can see the head. You can do it, come on, Sara!" Laurel assured, holding Sara by her arm. It felt like eternity before Sara laid down, panting out, covered in sweat, soaking her gown as she let Oliver's hand go.

"It's a girl." Caitlin said.

"A girl… we have a daughter…" Sara laughed as Laurel handed their newborn baby girl in a blanket, her cry echoing in the room.

"You did great, Sara." Caitlin said.

"She's beautiful." Laurel said as tears filled Sara's eyes. "Mia Dearden Queen." She handed the girl to Oliver. "Aunt Laurel introduces you to your parents."

Oliver and Sara smiled as they and Laurel and Tommy stood together, with Mia in Sara's arms, while Oliver was clutching his hand that Sara had been holding the whole time she was giving birth. "Caitlin. Do you have a pack of ice? I think my hand's crushed."

"Sorry…" Sara let out a soft laugh as Caitlin handed Oliver an icepack and he put it on his hand, relief filling him.

"Wait until you see Uncle Tommy. He's going to be happy to show you his magic tricks." Oliver said.

"I'm pretty sure she's going to drive someone nuts, if she's going to be anything like when you were smaller." Laurel cracked and Sara laughed. "But luckily, Super Aunt Laurel is gonna come to the rescue." She joked, when nearing Oliver's and Sara's daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this short story.
> 
> I admit I don't have much experience with writing women giving birth and I tried to draw from how my brother and other friends of mine, who are parents themselves have describe how did they feel, when their girlfriends or wives were giving birth.
> 
> Please review and let me know if you have enjoyed the story to its end.
> 
> With regards
> 
> Bl4ckHunter


End file.
